phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Phineas and the Ferb-Tones
Phineas and Ferb soundtrack The soundtrack apparently calls them Phineas and the Ferbtones? I have set up a redirect since the show calls them this and I think the show has more correctness than the soundtrack. felinoel ~ (Talk) 03:37, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Members Hey I was watching the video the other day, and when they sing Gitchee Gitchee Goo for the Cliptastic Countdown it simply says "Phineas and the Ferbtones" are singing, it didn't say "Phineas and the Ferbtones feat. Candace" or anything although she is in there from the beginning, would that officially make her a member? It's some mysterious force! Whatever they build every day gets taken away! 00:47, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Phineas and the Ferb-Tones returning Well, I'm excited that Phineas and the Ferb-Tones are going to be returning in the special episode. So, because that Phineas and the Ferb-Tones are going to be returning in the special episode, it should be named "The return of Phineas and the Ferb-Tones" and that it would air on Disney XD in the US on January 2015. What do you think guys? Bt3082 (talk) 17:54, September 12, 2014 (UTC)Bt3082 How do you know User:Daniel Isai Cervantes Padilla (talk) I just do. Bt3082 (talk) 13:39, September 14, 2014 (UTC)Bt3082 I know it was mentioned in interviews when they first got renewed for season 4. Also wouldn't "Unnamed Phineas and the Ferb-tones episode" be a more appropriate place holder title?--I look better in a lab coat than a fedora (talk) 20:59, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Yes, but I still want this episode to be named "The return of Phineas and Ferb-Tones" and to be aired on Disney XD in US on January 2015. That's all I'm saying to you, I look better in a lab coat than a feodra. Bt3082 (talk) 18:28, September 15, 2014 (UTC)Bt3082 You can tell me all you want what you want it named I personally don't care. However since I don't make the pages you would have to tell one of the others to make the page and they usually like to have proof as to why you want it named that way.--I look better in a lab coat than a fedora (talk) 01:13, September 16, 2014 (UTC) That's true.......... Bt3082 (talk) 16:07, September 16, 2014 (UTC)Bt3082 Last Day of Summer? Is it true that "Last Day of Summer" is the unnamed PFT episode? Or is that just speculation? I want to be sure that I haven't missed any official word on it. If there isn't any, then perhaps it's too soon to add it to this page. So, I'd like to know if anyone knows anything about it, please. TheModster (talk) 02:36, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Right now, It's nothing more than pure speculation. —09MurphyM (talk) 16:03, December 24, 2014 (UTC) That does seem to be the case. I am also curious as to where the source of the rumored unnamed PFT episode came from, as it isn't cited. But for right now, is anyone opposed to removing the "Last Day of Summer" reference in the Future Career section of this page? I don't think it needs to be mentioned if it is only speculation. TheModster (talk) 00:42, December 25, 2014 (UTC) I think the PFT episode was mentioned when they first announced season 4. —09MurphyM (talk) 00:55, December 25, 2014 (UTC) I added a source for the PFT episode announcement. I'll go ahead and remove the bit about "Last Day of Summer", too. It can be re-added when/if there's an official confirmation. TheModster (talk) 01:31, December 25, 2014 (UTC)